


Show Me

by Desdimonda



Series: Fade walking with Solas. [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Intimacy, Sexual Tension, spoilers for Solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan and Solas almost lose control when exploring an ancient ruin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

Lavellan tread lightly; it felt like she walked across the words of a thousand voices as she followed Solas through the ruin, speckled with a light fall of snow. The shattered stone jutted out at odd angles, sharp edges enough to slice through skin if you took a wrong, careless step. 

The way he walked, a few paces ahead, was like a dance. Bare feet traversed the stone with each careful step, navigating the ruins like the familiar streets of home. His staff clinked against the ground with each few steps, echoing along the tall, worn walls that had somehow still stood mostly intact. The roof had fallen, caved in longer ago than any mortal could remember.

'This was once a temple,' said Solas quietly, halting his steps at a circular motif on the ground, carved with ancient, beautiful words.

'For who?' asked Lavellan, stopping at his side, watching the movements of his face; the quiver of his ears, the concerned, almost sad crease of his brow. His lips, pursed, until he spoke. They were redder than usual; he bit the inside of them, she knew, remembering how her tongue felt along the inside of his mouth, when their lips met, wet, hungry. 

 

Those lips parted, and he spoke. Words passed lips, slid into the air and were gone. Lavellan heard nothing, she just watched. He had paused before he spoke; a breathless pause with parted lips. Eyes did not seek her - they couldn’t, or wouldn’t. Hands gripped his staff as he leaned against it, cocking his hip to the side. The furs that draped across his shoulder moved, exposing the jut of his hip, the fleece of his tunic parted just above, mimicking the curve hidden by layers upon layers of clothing, hiding his smooth, hot skin, soft against her lips, even softer between her teeth.

'Lavellan?' 

She blinked, taking a sharp breath as he spoke again. And this time he turned, meeting her green eyed gaze with his steady, sometimes unreadable eyes.

But not now. Now they spoke everything she felt.

'I-,' she started, losing the words in her throat, 'I didn't catch what you said.'

He curved a smile. ‘It was a temple for the whole pantheon. But this,’ he said, motioning to the circular mural on the floor, lost to the claws of time. ‘This was for fen’harel.’

Lavellan dipped her head, raising curious brows. ‘Did they not fear him as we -’ she paused, correcting herself. ‘As the dalish do now?’

Solas took a step forward. She watched the sway of his hips, the way he slid one foot before the other, fluid, graceful. His head dipped as he walked, watching the ground. ‘They respected what they feared,’ he began, catching her gaze again. ‘Much like the tradition of the dalish to keep a statue of the wolf at their camp; a respect built out of fear.’

He took another step, and another. Lavellan watched as he walked past, brushing a hand along her hip. He touched something so familiar, so comfortable; but that touch, that brief, wordless glance of his fingers felt like new. Like the first. 

'But this,' he gestured again to the circular mural. 'This was out of love.'

She turned to Solas, a sharp breath catching in her chest as she collided with him. He had stepped swiftly, gracefully, catching her body with that acquainted hold, fingers so familiar, but so new sought the curve of her waist. His staff fell to the ground, the clatter rang against the broken walls, piercing the silence.

'Out of love?' she breathed, feeling his hot, alluring breath graze her lips. 

'There is so much knowledge lost to the claws of time, so much that we think we know… so much that has been twisted,’ he leaned closer, grazing his lips along the edge of her jaw. ‘Those that once walked in glory, now crawl in the shadow of shame.’ He paused, lifting a hand to her neck, pushing back the soft white braids he had twisted into her hair this morn, as she lay languid, naked, at his side.

'Tell me,' she whispered, trying to quell the lurid, strangled moans she wanted to sing into the air. His hand cradled her head, slinking fingers within her hair, holding her steady, holding her close. She responded in kind, gripping his back, clawing her nails into the thick fleece and fur that draped his body, obscuring the beauty she woke up to each morn, that she kissed each night, that she dreamed, she touched, she licked, she loved.

'Tell you… or show you?' he breathed against her ear, feeling her back arch against his chest as she gasped a moan, feeling it's melody vibrate against his hands. Lips met her ears, kissing along the slide, his tongue teasing the tip, teeth nipping the flesh. Lavellan whispered his name into the air, the desperate word, so familiar to his ears as she sank into his embrace, a beauty, a fallen goddess submitting to his hold, to his touch, his-

'Inquisitor!'

Lavellan gasped, her eyes opening in surprise as Cassandra called her title into the air, piercing her ears, like a bitter chill. She felt Solas release her body; she staggered, trying to steady her feet. He stood, an inch away, watching with a smile as she stood, cheeks as red as her lips, as red as the blood that stained her daggers, as red as the rose upon her bed.

‘Inquisitor! Lavellan!’ she called again.

'It seems you are needed,' said Solas, clasping his hands behind his back, 'Inquisitor.'

She stared, green eyes unwilling to part from his gaze. White hair stuck to her lips; she wiped them away. ‘Show me,’ she said, hearing Cassandra’s heavy steps approach.

Solas nodded with a smile.

They would not sleep tonight.


End file.
